


Challenge day 28: Balcony

by Rosiko



Series: SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [22]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: #SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020, F/M, Fluff, Lavellan/Solas Fluff (Dragon Age), Solas is Fen'Harel (Dragon Age), Solavellan, Solavellan Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiko/pseuds/Rosiko
Summary: Solas and Elly talk on the blancony at Skyhold (Drabble for SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020)
Relationships: Dalish (Dragon Age: Inquisition)/Solas, Female Inquisitor & Solas, Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas
Series: SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702408
Kudos: 9





	Challenge day 28: Balcony

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've skipped a few days but i've had a hard time thinking of what to do for them

"How do you feel Inquisitor, Has the Anchor changed you in any way?. Your mind? your morals, you're....spirit?" Solas asked her as the came upon the balcony, he had never met anyone like her before, after kissing in the fade, he couldn't get her out of her head.

"If I have, would you think I'd have noticed" Ellanna responded, it was an odd question that was for sure, but she never expected anything less from him, their involvement was still very new and both were hesitant to try anything else.

He chuckled. "No. That's an excellent point" he noted, she was right she wouldn't know if anything had changed, it was his magic after all she held, he'd have seen it before she did.

"Why do you ask?"She questioned him, she knew what she was getting into when he came to her weeks after their kiss in the fade and was happy to have a relationship with her, sharing another kiss after telling her, he was still indecisive but she was happy he agreed to it.

Solas shuffled closer to her closing the gap between them, his mind was still racing, he didn't want to stay too much he couldn't give away who he was or how much she reminded him of his beloved Ellia.

"You remind me of someone I knew once," he mentioned, "But they are no longer of concern".

"Oh, do I?" she answered slightly surprised at the observation it wasn't something she expected from him, "I guess I'll take that as a compliment".

"You should, not many people have accomplished pulling me from the fade as you have," he told her, looking out into the mountains from the balcony.

Ellanna took this as her chance and closed the gap between them even more, stealing a look at the man beside her, he stood proud as looked down to her giving her a slightly cocky smile, immediately making her blush and turn her gaze away from him.

A raise of his eyebrow had him curious, the red tinge of her cheeks charmed him, he laughed to himself closing the gap once more and placing a hand around her waist to pull her in front of him, laying his head on her shoulder, it was a bold move and seeing her blush, even more, fascinated him.

He kept her there for the time being wanting to breathe in her scent deeply, committing it to a memory he was sure to hold onto in the days to come if there wasn't a way to keep her safe from harm, he would find a way though he had too.

He turned her to face him eventually, presenting her with another cocky smile that he was sure left her stomach in knots as she tried to avert his gaze again, which he stopped by taking her face in his hands and gently pulling her head to look up at him.

"Ar lath ma, Vhenan" his voice barely above a whisper, as he leaned in and kissed her, moving his hands from her face the wrap them completely around her, he wasn't letting her go, he couldn't let her go.

When he had drawn away from her he touched his forehead to hers, giving one more kiss to her before stepping away, she still had that blush on her face, he wondered just how long he could keep that on her face for.

"Why don't we take a walk around Skyhold, it's such a nice day" He proposed extending his hand to her.

"Won't people notice us together though?" She asked him taking his hand as they walked to the stairs.

"It's none of their concern, what we do" Solas responded, "It's very clear I am not here for them".


End file.
